


Знаковые числа

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Family Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: - Окей,- сказала Сильвия.
Relationships: Sylvia Horn/Ben Horn





	Знаковые числа

**Author's Note:**

> на ФБ-2012.

– Ваш отец вернется через три часа, мистер Хорн, – сказала Сильвия, переступая через использованный презерватив, и раздвинула шторы. – Не думаю, что он обрадуется, увидев все это.  
Бен коротко простонал и перекатился на спину. На его помятом лице отражались последствия вчерашней вечеринки. Сильвия протянула ему принесенную с собой бутылку минералки, и он жадно припал к горлышку. Кадык Бена двигался под кожей вверх-вниз, пока она истуканом стояла у огромной кровати.  
Бену было двадцать пять, а Сильвии девятнадцать. С образованием не сложилось, а найти работу получше не представлялось возможным.  
– Сокровище, – сказал Бен, – подлинное сокровище. Выходи за меня.  
Сильвия представила, как он снюхивает кокаин с ягодиц лежащей рядом проститутки, и с сожалением поправила верхнюю пуговицу на воротничке форменного пиджака.  
– Мне кажется, это не очень хорошая идея, мистер Хорн. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

– Почему я так и не женился на ней, Сильви?  
Она аккуратно забрала у него стакан и бутылку виски. Она мягко положила ладонь ему на плечо.  
– Эй, Сильви, ты сокровище, я говорил? – пьяно пробормотал Бен и взмахнув рукой, столкнул на дубовый паркет тарелку с греческим салатом. Удивительно красивая вышла мозаика. – Давай, выходи за меня. Иначе я пойду и сброшусь в водопад.  
Вставая, он шатался так, что опрокинул графин с водой. Бену было двадцать шесть, а Сильвии двадцать. В перерывах между кутежами Бен вкалывал, как каторжный – но по-прежнему не был готов остепениться.  
И для Сильвии работы лучше по-прежнему не было.  
– Когда протрезвеете, мистер Хорн, – устало ответила она, подставляя ему плечо. – Обсудим это утром.

Когда умер старик Хорн, Джерри не стеснялся плакать в объятиях очередной жадной до денег вертихвостки, а Бен стоял у края могилы белый как мел – а потом напился до потери сознания.  
– Я не готов, – ему едва хватило сил, чтобы проговорить эти три слова. – Не могу.  
Бену было двадцать семь, а Сильвии уже можно было покупать спиртное. Иногда Бен работал в сутки по столько часов, сколько Сильвии было лет.  
Она аккуратно наполнила его стакан до краев.  
Она была очень чутким администратором.

Бен схватил ее за запястье и дернул вниз, на кровать, когда Сильвия подавала ему воду в какое-то очередное хмурое утро.  
От Бена воняло перегаром, а пальцы его шарили по спине Сильвии в поисках каких-нибудь застежек, хотя все пуговицы очевидно находились спереди. Она попыталась отстраниться, но Бен вдруг подмял ее под себя и навис сверху, прижав ее руки к кровати.  
– Я закричу, мистер Хорн, – вяло заметила Сильвия, глядя в сторону.  
– Надеюсь, – ухмыльнулся Бен и впился в ее губы.  
И да, еще от него пахло чьими-то сладкими духами. Сильвия подумала, что он наверняка переоценивает свои силы и что все это предназначается не ей.  
Из Бена был довольно бестолковый любовник. Он торопился, больно мял грудь Сильвии (не расстегивая форменного пиджака), он порвал молнию на ее юбке и пустил стрелку на ее чулках (Сильвия подумала, что следует найти ему маникюршу). Когда Бен мокрыми губами мусолил ее шею, это ничуть не возбуждало (потом наверняка останется засос). Когда головка его члена уперлась ей в промежность, Сильвия приготовилась к боли, хотя у нее уже был парень и они несколько раз занимались сексом (но расстались, ведь Сильвия «постоянно торчала на работе»).  
Она закрыла глаза и попыталась представить что-то совершенно другое.  
(Первое свидание, оркестр, танцы до утра, стыдливый поцелуй в беседке.)  
У Сильвии болезненно затекла спина, и когда Бен кончил, это было чертовски долгожданно и волнительно.

Прошло еще три недели, прежде чем он посмотрел ей в глаза, хотя постоянно избегать портье у стойки регистрации клиентов для хозяина отеля было нетривиальной задачей.  
– Мороженое, – анонсировал он, поставив перед Сильвией вазочку пломбира, пахнущего ванилью. – Вечером здесь будет музыка. Завтра можем сходить в кино.  
– Я беременна, – сказала Сильвия, отодвигая вазочку на край стола, и поправила верхнюю пуговицу на пиджаке.  
Он пожал плечами.  
Ему недавно исполнилось тридцать. Сильвия считала, что и она уже не настолько юна, чтобы сойти за молоденькую прекрасную невесту.  
Бен развернулся и ушел – должно быть, к водопаду.

Он заговорил с ней спустя три дня.  
– Если будет мальчик, подарю тебе серьги с бриллиантами, – сказал Бен, глядя в деревянные панели за ее спиной.  
Сильвия подумала, что не ее он хотел бы видеть матерью своего ребенка. Старик Хорн умер слишком поздно, а Бен все еще не был готов.  
– Окей, – ответила Сильвия, машинально проверяя пуговицы на животе.  
Бен ухмыльнулся – с оттенком самодовольства, как ей показалось. Сильвия решила: легко представить себе, что он хочет детей именно от нее.  
В конце концов, работы лучше все еще не было.


End file.
